


When subtle doesn't work, go for obvious...

by Ligites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fuck the antis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Realistic Dream SMP, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plans dont work out, tommyinnit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligites/pseuds/Ligites
Summary: Niki's and Jack's plans to kill Tommy have been going horribly so far. Niki has another plan, not as subtle as the other plans, but it WILL work. They hope...
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Surprising but welcome visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a thing to clear up:
> 
> -If you are gonna hate on this in the comments, then riddle me this. Which one of us a sick fuck? Me, as the creator of this, OR you, the hater who searched this up and then complained about it.

Jack was out of his mind, swearing at the top of his lungs. Their plan to blow up TommyInnit didn't work. Again. For the eighth time or so. Their first try, with the nuke, was a failure, but at least they had hope that they would eventually kill him. Now, they were just frustrated. Either Tommy has extreme luck or he just knows something bad's gonna happen. They were trying to play off Tommy's death as an accident. They did consider killing him on sight, but that would just be cheap and they could be spotted by Tommy's protector, Sam Nook.

"Listen, Jack. Clearly, this is not the way to approach his end," Niki raised her voice, "we can't just explode him and play it off as an accident. We clearly have to kill him with our swords, axes or daggers. I have a new plan."

"Well, go on then!" Jack was frustrated, angry, no... pissed off really badly. Niki explained her plan, it was a simple but an effective plan. Sneak up into Tommy's house, kill him while he's asleep. Easy. However, only one could enter the house, it was way less risky. Jack wasn't the sneaky type, so Niki was the only option. The plan was a go.

The night came, so did Niki to Tommy's house. She didn't wear any armor, only equipped with a single dagger. She silently opened the door and took a few steps inside. It was dark, but her eyes got used to the dark. She realized that Tommy's house is made out of grass and dirt. She looked around and saw a staircase downstairs. When she looked down, she saw another room and a cell. Probably his plans to imprison someone. She then looked to her left and saw his room. She took a few steps forward and she heard something behind her. She turned around and a light was now on downstairs. She heard footsteps coming upstairs. She panicked, didn't know what to do.

"Niki?" Tommy asked, now standing in front of her. She didn't realize she was stood there for a moment, paralyzed, "you okay?"

"Ah, Tommy, yes. I-I'm fine." Niki's voice was shaking.

"No, seriously Niki. Are you okay? You look almost frightened." Niki noticed that Tommy's voice was genuine.

"I'm fine, Tommy. No need to worry about me," Niki was talking slowly, trying to come up with a half decent excuse on why, she's inside Tommy's house, "I actually came to see you. Tubbo told me that you've had trouble sleeping." This was half true. Tubbo did say that Tommy has trouble sleeping, but not to Niki. He told it to Jack.

"Ah, I told Tubbo not to talk about it to anyone. It's fine," Tommy moved past Niki and put his, well Dream's pickaxe in his chest. "Tubbo just can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to my mental state."

Niki thought for a moment, then it hit her. She can make him fall asleep, then stab him. "Hey, I've been learning about sleeping. Well, specifically how to fall asleep. Maybe I can help," Tommy looked at her with a confused stare. Tommy was thinking about something and she knew it, "...not like that, Tommy."

"Ah, alright. I was worried for a moment," Tommy was always talking about girls, so this line really confused Niki, "because I wouldn't want to 'ruin' you. You're just way too nice." Niki smiled, maybe Tommy wasn't like Dream at all. But, he's caused too much chaos already. It needed to end.

"Well, I can leave if you want to." Niki said, she didn't really know if Tommy wanted her help or not.

Tommy shook his head, "No, don't. I want to sleep well for once in a month." Niki smiled, half of that smile was real and half was fake. Tommy led her to his bedroom. It was really plain, just a single bed and a table with some brewing stands. Tommy told her to turn around for a moment so he could change. So, she did. Tommy laid down, covering himself. Niki walked over.

"Mind if I lay down by you?" Niki tried to phrase it not to sound sexual. Tommy lifted his bedcover, revealing his bare chest. Niki took off her boots and laid down. The bed was small, so she was pressed against Tommy. Tommy closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Niki started 'drawing' circles slowly on his chest.

About ten minutes passed and Tommy was still not falling asleep. Niki was still drawing the circles, now starting to sing quietly. She felt something poke her leg and she knew what it was. It was something that made her excited down there. She didn't want to acknowledge it, continuing drawing the circles. Tommy let out a quiet moan. This got Niki even more excited. Niki felt Tommy kiss her on her forehead.

"Tommy--" Niki said quietly, it sounded both full of pleasure and resistance. She stared up at his face, right at the exact moment. Tommy put his left hand on her cheek, rubbing it. Tommy leaned in for a kiss, that Niki accepted. If this is what gets Tommy tired, she might as well take it. She pushed herself even further into Tommy, his bulge rubbing against her crotch. She let out a quiet moan as she pulled away a bit from Tommy's face. Tommy used both of his hands to set her on top of himself. Niki leaned in for another kiss. Their tongues connected, fighting for dominance. It seemed like Tommy was losing, until he put his right hand on her butt cheek. This shocked her, letting out another moan, this one was a bit louder. She pulled away, putting her hands on his chest. Tommy put both of his hands on her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. Niki let her head fall back. She gripped her black shirt and pulling it up, yeeting it away. She leaned forward, putting her chest against Tommy's. She kissed him again. Both of them were getting in that mood. While both of them were in that deep kiss, Tommy took off Niki's bra. Tommy put his hands on her breasts again. It looked like Niki was in control, handling the kiss and being the only one pleasured. Tommy flipped themselves, Niki's hands wrapped around Tommy's neck. 

"Lie down and relax." Tommy's voice was low and calm, but still full of lust. Niki let go and laid down. Tommy lowered his face to her breasts. He squeezed the right one, sucking on the left one first. He licked around the nipple. He pulled his face away, ready to go for the second one, giving one last little love bite on her breast, this bite let out a louder moan. He did the same to her other breast. He then started lowering himself, leaving the love bites all the way down to her entrance. He gripped her pants and slowly took them off. He threw them on the ground, gripping her underwear. He slowly took them off, again, throwing them on the ground. He looked at her entrance, it was shaved, which surprised Tommy. He didn't expect this. He put his face next to it, starting to lick it and around it. It was then, when he felt how wet she was. Niki moaned out loud this time. He licked around there for a few moments, until he pulled away. He put his index and middle finger up to her clit when he rubbed around it. He then entered her with his fingers. He was gentle and slow, making sure he doesn't hurt Niki. He pushed all the way in. He stopped, watching Niki's face that was full of pleasure. He started thrusting slowly speeding up, but not enough to make Niki come. Her moans were a music to his ears. He pulled his fingers out, reaching for his pants. He took them off and throwing them on the ground. Niki sat up and took off Tommy's boxers, noticing his member pointing outwards. Niki stroked it a bit, putting her mouth to it. She put it in her mouth and licked around it. She started sucking it, stroking it while licking around the member. Finally, Tommy was getting some of the pleasure. Niki couldn't suck his full length, only making it a little past the half point. Both Niki and Tommy were into it. Niki pulled away from it, laying down again. Tommy put his member against her clit, rubbing each other. Tommy looked at Niki, asking for permission without saying anything. Niki agreed without saying anything back to him. He put his tip in her, this satisfied both of them, but not enough. Tommy slowly pushed himself in her, stopping when he sees the discomfort on Niki's face, only to be told by Niki to keep going. He genuinely didn't want to hurt her. It took a moment, but he was now fully in her. Niki put her hand on her clit, rubbing it. Tommy took it as a sign to start thrusting. Again, he was going slowly, but picking up the pace. Usually when he did this to girls, it was out of lust, but Niki... Niki is different for some reason. He still did it out of lust, but he started feeling more romantic towards her. He wasn't going too fast, but fast enough to bring anyone to an orgasm really quickly. Niki was getting close, Tommy showed no sign of stopping. Both of them were enjoying it, Niki even more than Tommy. She forgot why she came here. Tommy saw that she was getting really, really close to an orgasm, so he pulled out. Niki looked at him, angry at him for interrupting her orgasm.

"Tommy?" Niki asked, her voice was again shaking. Tommy lifted her again, putting her on top of him. He laid down. Niki knew what he wanted, she wasn't about to resist. She gripped his member, adjusting it so it enters her easily. It took a moment again, until he was fully in her. She started bouncing, Tommy grabbing her breasts, squeezing them again. Niki was enjoying this, so was Tommy. Both of them were really close to coming. Tommy moved his hands down to her butt, gripping it. Niki's hips were shaking, indicating she was super close. "T-Tommy~~" Her voice was so shaky. A loud moan was released from Niki's mouth, the bouncing didn't stop, though it did slow down. Tommy was also close. Niki pulled Tommy from her and started stroking Tommy's member quickly, while putting it in her mouth, licking around the tip. This was what brought Tommy to climax. Some stuttering sounds came out of Tommy's mouth, he intended it to be Niki's name. Tommy groaned as she felt something salty inside her mouth. Her stroking slowed down, but still continued. She swallowed it, that's when the stroking stopped. She was now more tired than Tommy. She moved up to Tommy, laying down right on his right arm. It wrapped around her. Tommy covered both of them with a blanket. Both of them were completely naked, Tommy's member slowly falling down. Tommy rubbed her back.

"I think now I might be able to sleep better." Tommy said jokingly, earning a genuine laugh from Niki.

"Tommy, I loved this." Niki said as she rested her head on Tommy's upper chest, starting to draw the circles again.

"So did I... never thought you would be a wild girl." Tommy's voice was now low and tired.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Niki said this jokingly, but she remembered why she came here. After today, she didn't want to kill Tommy, she needed some excuse on why Tommy isn't dead yet.

"Niki, let's get some sleep now. The reason I wanted you to come here." Tommy was really tired, Niki never heard his voice so low.

"Good night, Tommy." Niki said as she continued with the circles, her eyes now closed and falling asleep.

"Good night, Nihachu." Tommy continued rubbing her back, until both of them fell asleep.


	2. The regret of waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, regret instantly pouring inside him.

Tommy woke up hot. Weird. He usually woke up in super cold. He didn't remember last night, rubbing his eyes. He felt something, or rather someone. He looked down to his right and there she was, the person he couldn't get angry at. Niki Nihachu. Regret instantly poured into his brain. He just wanted to fall asleep soundly, he just couldn't resist the lust. He wanted to apologize to Niki, but he didn't want to wake her up. She looked so... cute when sleeping. He gently put his right hand on her back, rubbing her all the way from the bottom to the top. He rested his head on Niki's own head, closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

A few minutes passed, was it minutes? Tommy didn't remember, when suddenly, Niki woke up. Tommy lifted his head, to be met with her loving eyes.

"Good morning, Niki." Tommy said quietly, but loud enough for Niki to hear him.

She stretched, "Hey, Tommy. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than ever. Your research of sleeping really helped," Tommy chuckled a bit, "or maybe you're just the perfect person to sleep next to. Or just stand next to."

Niki chuckled. She lifted up the bedcover to get up, but instantly regretted it. "It's cold." She chuckled. Tommy also chuckled.

"That's how I wake up every morning. When I actually get to sleep." Tommy reached under the bed and pulled out Wilbur's old yellow sweater. He handed it to Niki, who put it on. She stood up, the sweater was big enough to cover her private parts. She reached down for her own panties, pants and bra. She put everything on. When she turned around, Tommy was already dressed, standing centimeters from Niki. He wrapped his hands around Niki's hips, asking quietly for her permission, which she granted. He pulled Niki closer to him. Tommy leaned forward, closing his eyes. Niki let it happen, their lips connected as both of their tongues wandered around the opposite's mouth. Their chests were basically touching. They pulled away.

"Niki, I think I'm in love with you." Tommy chuckled at the end of that sentence.

"So do I, Tommy." Niki smiled, her smile filled Tommy's heart. Tommy smiled back. "Tommy, I need to go. I have to finish something in my house. I can come back tonight, if you want to."

"It's up to you." Tommy would really like Niki to come, but he didn't want to push his boundries.

"See you later, Tommy." She got on her toes to give a simple peck on his lips. She went outside, as soon as Tommy heard the door shut, he let out a breath. Did that just happen? Did he just start a relationship with the sweetest person in the SMP?

Niki, on the way towards her and Jack's HQ, thought about what's gonna be her excuse. She couldn't sneak into the house? No, that's dumb. He caught her? No, that's stupid. She couldn't think straight, all she could think about was Tommy. If she got a chance to kill him, would she take it? No, she wouldn't. All this time she took to gain Tommy's trust. She wasn't like any other people. Other people would constantly betray the person. But, she just couldn't bring herself to betray people. Also, she fell in love with him. She just couldn't do it. She now stood on a trapdoor.

"Tubbo was over the whole night." She opened the trapdoor and went downstairs. Jack was standing there.

"Where were you all night? Is he dead?" Jack said out loud, the questions were pointless.

"No. I couldn't get to him.." Niki knew how to make her voice sound... more villainy.

"What do you mean you couldn't get to him? I saw you enter his house!" Jack was now getting angry. Niki wanted to calm him down, but he cut her off "Why couldn't you get to him?!"

"Tubbo was there. We spoke for the whole night. He didn't leave. He's still there." Niki took a deep breath before speaking up. Jack started cursing, trying to come up with a plan. Turns out, he wouldn't come up with a plan for the whole day.

Tommy stood there, in his room. Emotions ran through his brain. He ran out, seeing if Niki's far out. Tommy started running towards Snowchester. He finally got his Soul Speed boots. When he got there, he started knocking on Tubbo's doors like a maniac. Tubbo opened the door and Tommy ran in.

"What's up, Tommy?" Tubbo rubbed his eyes, it was clear that Tubbo just woke up.

"Tubbo, you can't tell this to anyone." Tommy was still shocked.

"I won't, no need to worry big man." Tubbo closed the door and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So, uh... I'm in a relationship. I think." Tubbo gave a confused stare.

"You think?" Tubbo chuckled.

"Yeah, I uh... Niki and I fell in love with each other." Tommy didn't exactly want to say that they made love.

Tubbo's eyes shot open, giving a wide eyes look. "Wait, really?" Tommy nodded "Holy shit! Wait, actually? I never thought Niki would fall in love with you. I'm happy for you man!"

"Thank you, Tubbo. I uh.. don't know what to do. I was never actually in love." Tommy's excited tone was brought down by the realization.

"Well, I have a book. 101 pick up lines." Tubbo sprung his finger up, like he was a genius.

"No, no. Tubbo. We tried that already and it DOESN'T work." Tommy laughed out loud, earning a laugh from Tubbo too. "Well, I gotta go. I have to make some changes in my house." Tommy sprung up and left from Tubbo's house. As soon as he left, Tubbo went back to sleep.


	3. The close calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Niki are both preparing for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short one, as it is pure dialogue before the big one, releasing either tomorrow or the day after.

Tommy was cleaning his house... wait. Cleaning his house? He was really in love if he was cleaning his house. He would usually just throw stuff on the ground and say that he'll clean it up later. He usually forgot. He heard a knock on the front door, he leaned the broom by the wall, going upstairs. He opened the door and was greeted by a...

"TOMMY!" Jack seemed rather pissed off, why?

"What do you want, Jack? I'm a bit busy." Tommy wanted to clean, as it was getting closer to dusk.

"Busy? Why would you be busy?" Jack tried his hardest to get inside Tommy's house.

"I uh... I need to clean up, I won't be here the entire night. I'll be working for Sam Nook." Tommy quickly thought about an excuse. He didn't want any visitors in the night.

"Ah, Sam, yes. Mind if I come inside?" Jack insisted.

"If you help me, yes." Of course Tommy offered something.

"Sure, yeah sure." Tommy let him inside, tossing a broom over to Jack. They went downstairs and started cleaning the place up.

"I heard you had a little party here last night." Jack didn't look Tommy in the face, thank God, his face got red. How did he find out? Did Tubbo tell him?

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Tommy didn't want to say anything, he continued brushing and looking down.

"Well, Niki and Tubbo were over, weren't they?" Jack was confused, did Niki lie to him?

"Uh, ah yeah. I forgot." Tommy played with it, it was better than admitting he started a relationship.

"Did you drink or something?" Tommy just nodded, never getting an answer. They continued cleaning the house for about three hours.

A knock was heard on Tubbo's door. He opened it and he saw Niki there.

"Hey Tubbo! Can I come in?" Niki smiled at Tubbo, Tubbo simply nodded.

"What da ya want Niki? Can I help you with something?" Tubbo tried not to make it obvious that Tommy told him.

"I uh.. I wanna give a gift to someone." Niki didn't exactly want to reveal that she's in love with Tommy. It wouldn't be good for her, especially if Jack found out.

"Who are we talking about giving the gift to?" Tubbo mumbled out, exactly knowing who the person is.

"Um... Tommy. I've been trying to make up with the people on the SMP, so I want to give him a simple gift. What does he like?" Niki was a quick thinker.

"OH, I see. I might have something he would want. I'm not sure if you remember, but Tommy had a cow friend called Henry. I made this a while back." Tubbo reached into his Ender Chest, pulling out a stuffed cow. He handed it to Niki, which she gladly accepted.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Niki smiled at it, it looked really cute.

"Ya! He'll love it!" Tubbo was genuine.

"Thank you, Tubbo! Do you want to ask something?" Niki went towards the exit.

"Congratulations, by the way," Niki stopped and turned around, giving Tubbo a confused look "Tommy told me not to tell anyone, but I guess I can tell you. No need to worry, Niki, I promised Tommy I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I should've figured it out that Tommy would tell you," Niki let out a giggle "thank you for keeping it a secret."

"No problem. Have fun!" Tubbo waved towards Niki as he closed the door.

Niki let out a breath as she took the stairs down. She stuffed the cow inside her backpack and moved towards her own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	4. The big one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki's first, technically second night with Tommy, turns sad real quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will get updated once per two-three days.

Tommy was downstairs, farming the carrots. He heard a knock on the door, when his heart started beating super fast. It was almost dark outside. He put the hoe down and went upstairs. He stood in front of the door, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He opened the door and was met with a loving and wide smile from Niki.

"Hey, Tommy!" Her smile filled Tommy's heart.

"Hey, Niki! Come in." Niki came inside, Tommy quickly shutting the door.

"How are you Tommy?" Niki sat down on his little sofa, that he added there just today.

"I'm good. How about you?" Tommy didn't want to admit that he was stressing out.

"I'm also good. How was your day?" Tommy offered her some tea that she gladly accepted.

"I've been stressing out today. I cleaned up my house and I got a visitor. I didn't want to be rude, so I just let him in." Tommy poured the tea into a cup, offering it to Niki.

"Who came by?" Niki took a sip from the tea, it was good, surprisingly.

"Jack Manifold." When Tommy said that name, Niki almost threw the cup away. Was he planning something?

"What'd he want?" Tommy noticed that when he said Jack's name, Niki almost had a heart attack.

"He was weirdly nice. He wanted to help me. I mean, Jack used to help me sometimes, but he was... weirdly nice. Like he was forced to do it." Tommy sat down by Niki, grabbing some tea for himself.

Niki took one last sip, she would talk to Jack tomorrow "Do you have a shower here?"

Tommy stood up and pointed downstairs "Down, right, even further down, left and then right." Niki also stood up and followed Tommy's directions. She ended up in the bathroom. She brought her own clothes, so she didn't worry. She took her clothes off and went into the shower, closing the curtain. She turned on the water, rubbing her hair. With her eyes clothes, her hands travelled across her body, cleaning it up. She heard something, but she didn't check, probably her imagination. Suddenly the curtain opened and Tommy stood there. He entered the shower, facing down at her. He was a head taller than her.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear. He grabbed shampoo and poured it on his hand. He rubbed her hair, she closed her eyes, letting Tommy do whatever he wants. He cleaned her hair, moving his hand down to her entire body. He started cleaning her back, arms and legs. He didn't touch any of her private parts. He let his hands run on her side, this tickled her. Niki lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. They both silently agreed and their lips met. Their tongues wandered around their mouths. They pulled away. Tommy whispered into her ear "Can I clean your parts?" He didn't want to push his boundries, but Niki agreed. Tommy pulled even further away from Niki, rubbing her breasts. Niki closed her eyes again. Tommy moved his hand down to her entrance, placing his hand on it. Niki let out a breath at the touch, Tommy started rubbing, he didn't want to do it now, but he wouldn't resist if Niki didn't say anything. Niki let out a quiet moan, not even Tommy heard it. He pulled his hand away, Niki opened her eyes, looking at Tommy who stopped the movement. Niki turned off the shower, Tommy grabbing a towel, handing it over to Niki. Niki put the towel around her body.

A few minutes passed, Tommy was already laying down, when Niki came inside the room. She laid down right next to Tommy, her hands wrapped around Tommy, placing her head gently on his chest. His heart beat was relaxing for her. Tommy placed his head on hers.

"Niki, I need to tell you something." Tommy's voice was quiet, but loud enough for Niki to hear him.

"You've been stressed, I noticed when I arrived." Niki used to take care of Wilbur when he was going insane, he used to starve himself.

"Yeah, uh... I'm scared." Tommy admitted.

"Why is that, Tommy?" Niki was genuinely worried about Tommy. Her one plan was to gain Tommy's trust and betray him. She did gain his trust, but she wouldn't betray him.

"Wilbur's uh... coming back. Ghostbur wants to be revived and I'm scared," Niki thought she knew why, maybe because of the way he was his last days "the thing is, I don't know if it's gonna be pre-election Wilbur or post-election Wilbur. Or if he's just gonna be a completely new Wilbur. I never told anyone what he used to do to me and Tubbo in Pogtopia. That was one of the reasons he didn't hang out there."

"Did he beat you up?" Niki lifted her head to see Tommy's scared face. Tommy nodded. Niki dropped her head back down. 

"That wasn't all he used to do.." Niki felt a tear land on her head. Something Wilbur did traumatized Tommy. She thought of multiple messed up things, but only one was the most traumatizing.

"Did he.. force himself into you and Tubbo?" She didn't want to think about it, but she heard Tommy sob and felt his head move, indicating that he nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Niki felt bad for Tommy.

"I wanted to remember only the best about Will. He mostly did it to Tubbo, because I would fight back." Tommy kissed Niki's forehead.

"Don't worry, Tommy. When Wilbur comes back, I will make sure to protect you." Niki said, Tommy chuckled, some things mumbled from his mouth, it was intended as a 'thank you'. Niki thought for a moment, when Tommy said his secret, would she say hers?

"I also have something to tell you, Tommy," She said, Tommy didn't reply. He's probably just tired "the last night, when I fell in love with you, my goal was actually to.. please don't be mad.. get rid of you."

She prepared herself to being kicked out. However, she didn't get an answer. She lifted her head and... Tommy fell asleep. Niki chuckled, was she lucky, or was her confession just post-poned? She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the dream's hands. She fell asleep really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> If you want to, you don't have to, you can leave your own continuation of the story. It doesn't need to be long, it can be two sentences long, but if it's interesting, I'll expand it :D


	5. A quick update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some little info..

Hello everyone, I just felt like I needed to tell you why I disappeared. So, I'm having problems with life, especially family and my mental health, so I tried to write story as a distraction, however I couldn't concentrate. Once I get my life together, I might return to writing this story. However, I already have something prepared, not a continuation or something like that, a completely new story. It will go up either this week, next week or the week after. Thank you for understanding and the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D  
> If you want something else like this (continuation or stuff like that), or something else, just go ahead and leave your opinion in the comments.


End file.
